


Blue Hawaii

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Loving it.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Corban Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510





	Blue Hawaii

Our tale begins in Hawaii where married couple Corban and Igor Yaxley are enjoying the Hawaiian lifestyle.

Corban asked, "Why didn't we move out here sooner?"

Igor shrugged. "Perhaps because I had never been on the run from the Dark Lord himself before?"

Corban smirked. "Not any more."

Igor said, "Well, yes, but that was the reason why we came here."

Corban shook his head. "Not entirely. You did once say to me that if you weren't in the Dark Lord's employ and could live anywhere in the world, you'd choose Hawaii."

Igor smiled. "I can't believe you remembered that."

Corban grinned. "What can I say? I remember every single moment of our time together."


End file.
